


I Found My Sweet at a Candy Shop

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Low Self Esteem, M/M, candy shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Daryl Dixon is sent on an errand to get a pregnant Maggie a sweet. He may just find his own at the candy shop.





	I Found My Sweet at a Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing for this pairing please leave a comment with what you think of it. ❤️

Daryl stubbed out his cigarette he hated going anywhere new, even with Kings County developing rapidly he only ate at the restaurants he already knew. Maggie was different though, special and he would do anything for her and being that she was pregnant and giving him the side job of repairing her old convertable the least he could do is this while she helped her dad at his Veterinary Clinic. Inhaling he walked through the door.

“Welcome to Heavenly Sweets.” Said breath left his lungs making him fight to gain another, a face with green eyes and brown flowing hair with a perfectly trimmed beard and porcelain skin just with a hint of sun greeted him.

“Err.” Daryl replied dumbly.

The guy beamed at his socially awkward behavior. Seeing the name tag Jesus he snorted but the man looked down at the tag and smiled like he was used to it.

“We have every kind of treat imaginable and after my visit to Beijing I have some things you can’t find anywhere else locally.” The candy shop was the only one in town, the next forty five minutes away so he didn’t know why this Jesus dude was trying so hard.

Inspecting the cabinets he watched Jesus greet other customers who knew what they wanted. Really Daryl knew what he needed, a demand for chocolate turtles with sea salt and surprise me with something else his only request from Maggie. The cases mixed elegant old styles with popping colors, no brown wood or steel, carvings in wood painted with blues and purples and he looked to the ceiling to see clouds with a painted sky. Heavenly Treats was the name of the store so he shouldn’t expect less.

A lady left with a full bag of goodies and they were alone. Jesus came from behind the counter opening his mouth to speak.

“So is your name really Jesus?” Daryl wanted to smack himself, why did he even give a damn?

Instead of offended Jesus smiled, his eyes crinkling to hide his flickering eyes. “It’s not but my friends call me that because of how I look and I just decided to go with it.”

“This shops yours?”

“It is and I’m Paul Monroe.” The man extended his hand and Daryl shook it.

“Do you know what you're looking for?”

Daryl didn’t know how to hold a conversation to save his life but he didn't want to leave Jesus, if he couldn’t know the man, have him he wanted to see his beauty for a bit longer.

“Maggie wants chocolate turtles with sea salt a half pound and something else.”  
That permanent smile faltered and Jesus stepped back before smiling again but it was forced now. “Of course let’s get Maggie what will make her happy.”

His tone soft and gruff, too low to probably be heard clearly but it was desperate to let Jesus know. “Maggie's my friend, she's pregnant and her diet consists of eighty percent chocolate now.”

Jesus still heard him and beamed as he put on gloves and got out a box. 

“Her husband couldn’t pick them up.” Daryl explained more clearly now.

“You must be a good friend.”

“Nah their the good friends.” His self esteem seeping into the statement. 

Jesus paused and looked at him through the glass every candy imaginable inside. “I’m sure you're wrong Daryl.”

He didn’t believe that but he liked his name of Jesus’ lips.

“Half a pound of chocolate turtle now let’s see what else does she like?”

Daryl gazed into emerald eyes almost losing the question needing answering, the shop owner looked back just as hard. “Um let me think. Chocolate, vanilla, chocolate, chocolate, and chocolate.”

Laughing at his stupid joking Jesus got out two small boxes and a bag. “Chocolate it is then.”

“Chocolate covered homemade marshmallows and lavender chocolate bark. One of the lavenders are for you.”

Daryl gulped, he didn’t want to leave but he had to. Unless he begged Maggie to run her sweet errand he would never see him again. Daryl didn’t like sweets that much and didn’t want to risk diabetes or going broke over trying to talk to a man who would never like him. The phone rang just as he started to feel the lonely despair that most times he was able to push away.

“Hey Maggie.”

“Are you done yet? I haven’t had anything sweet all day.”

“Almost Mags, I was just about to pay.”

“I want you here in ten.” She snarled hanging up and Daryl was reminded it was good he way gay and didn’t intend to procreate.

When he turned Jesus gave him a smile, he wanted to say it was shy but he was surely imaging it. He was rung up quickly and it was cheaper than he thought. “Nice to meet you Daryl and may your days always be sweet.”

Daryl looked at him like he was weirdo maybe he was but he kind of liked it and Jesus laughed. “Sorry I get caught in the puns sometimes.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Daryl tried to deny being somber. “It’s nice meeting you and thanks for helping me pick out Maggie’s treat and giving me one.”

“No problem, maybe I’ll see you around.”

Daryl doubted that, Jesus was just being nice and trying to get new business. “Yeah maybe. Bye now.” He dont’ feel the stare to his ass as he left the store and got in his truck. When he looked at the receipt he saw he was only charged for the turles and laughed, the man really did want business.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Daryl greeted Maggie and kissed her cheek trying to stay happy. She opened the box and grabbed a turtle extending the box to Daryl and he was shocked she would share but he shook his head. “The owner gave me a sweet of my own.”

Maggie smirked. “So you met Jesus?”

His friend loved playing matchmaker. “Yes is this one of your things?”

“Nooo Daryl I would never do that.” It didn’t sound convincing and she was grinning madly around her chocolate.

“I’m never finding anyone who wants to deal with my mess let alone how I look.” He pointed to his face and Maggie frowned. “He’s not interested just like everyone else.”

Maggie hoped for Daryl's sake he had better manners with Jesus, she knew Jesus was the type to see someone for who they really were as a whole and Daryl was a catch, a conflicted self abusing catch but purer in heart than anyone she knew besides Glenn.

“Okay.” She whispered in acceptance wishing more for her friend.

Seeing what other treats Daryl bought for her she was pleased with the marshmallows and opened the small box doing a upwards happy dance as she sat on the couch. 

“Daryl?”

“What?” He sighed already planning to sit down and apologize for being that way with one of his closest friends, she really only wanted the best for him. When he looked over she held a sticky note rainbowed of course. 

Flipping she read it aloud. “Daryl It would be divinely sweet to see you again very soon, preferably this week if you're interested. Daryl it has his number!”

Snatching the note he smiled rereading it and saw a smiley face at the bottom complete with a halo. Maybe Daryl could find something sweet at a candy shop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my not my fav ship but I’m open to prompts, if it feeds my muse I will oblige, it gets picky with particular pairings but I love hearing ideas.


End file.
